Little Wonders
by Giant Woman 2
Summary: *ADVERTENCIA*:Este es un crossover que yo hice y esta es mi manera de an de mente abierta. Mama y papa tenian razón,experimentar los hechos tan rapido traian malos tia Cass nunca te detuvo de lo que en nada,tu tienes la oportunidad de tomar tus decisiones./-¿¡Que tu que!-exclamo el pelinegro mas que sorprendido-Pero nos protegimos ¿No?/.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola:**

 ****Y todo esta inspiración (** _ **si asi podria decirse)**_ **lo causo una bolsa de palomitas de caramelo antes de dormir que me hizo soñar cosas bizarras y entre ellas estaba la idea junto a este nuevo,extraño,pero hermoso shipping que se volvera en uno de mis OTP's** _ **(junto al Tadaelsa,Hijack,Hidashi y Gogozilla).**_ **Deberia comer palomitas mas seguido**.**

 **Bueno,antes que nada quiero aclarar todo un fanfic,no es que hagan un crossover de esto y si lo hacen...supongo Riley seria una anciana :/** _ **(pocos entenderan lo que digo).**_ **Bueno igual estoy preparada para lo que venga U.U.**

 **a) Puede que odien y denuncien mi historia.**

 **b) Que les guste y me supliquen que siga.**

 **Espero que sea la segunda opció muchas ideas para esto ;_;.**

 **Esperare los primeros 5 comentarios a ver que pasa creen que este shipping es pedofilico o algo bizarro ¿Entonces porque shippeas el Jelsa y Hirogo? (Ahhh~ verdad ¬u¬).En ambos la mujer es de apariencia mas grande,aparte que uno de ellos tiene como 1000 años. ¿Entonces porque juzgar una pareja donde el chico le gana por 1 año y medio? Bueno les altere su edad ¡Pero** es **o no tiene nada que ver! ¬/¬**

 **Es todo,ya me tranquilize solo queria aclarar.**

 ***Nota*:Si sientes que esto te spoeleara profundamente,estas verdad no tiene nada que ver con las pelicula,es mostrada de otra manera leerlo con toda libertad.**

 ***Nota 2°*: En esta ambientación o AU los personajes principales que son Hiro y Riley estan adaptados tiempo después de los sucesos de ambas elevaron sus edades a 3 años mas de las tiene 15 años y Hiro 16 años (El es 3 meses mayor que ella XP).**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

Alegria miraba dudosa los recuerdos de Riley,deslizaba delicadamente sus dedos en las esferas para que la imagen se repitiera una y otra vez.

-¿Que extraño?-se dijo asi misma con la ceja alzada-Algo raro esta sucediendo en la mente habido cambios de humor sin nuestro acontecimiento,también un apetito casi voraz y raros dolores de estomago-se rasco levemente la cabeza dudosa-¡Y por mas que intento revisar los recuerdos de los últimos días no se ve nada!-refunfuño frustrada.

Se alejo un poco para apreciar todo los recuerdos guardados en aquellas esferas de las esferas estaban con colores mezclados y las memorias centrales ya no eran solo ellas había furia,disgusto...incluso tristeza.

Ademas de que hace unos años aquella alerta de pubertad a la que al principio nadie le había prestado atención había brillado. Debía admitir que su llegada no era muy buena,fue acompañada por cólicos cada 28 días,crecimiento en casi todo su ser y extrañas sensaciones de sentirse incomprendida.

Esta bien,podian lidiar con eso. Riley se estaba adaptando a su nueva yo,pero aquella nueva sensación era nueva,quiza tenia que ver con la llegada de Hiro a su sujeto que le causo tantos sentimientos y entre ellos el ya estaban comenzando a salir,insluso ya era su novio,incluso ya la habia besado,¡Incluso ya habian tenido!...

-Espera ¿Que?-menciono Alegria al notar que una de las esferas era paro de puntitas y la tomo entre sus manos-Pero ¿Que es esto? ¿Un color diferente? ¡Vaya!-exclamo en voz baja ya que las demas emociones estaban dormidas y a ella le tocaba supervisar.

La esfera se veia nublada por alguna razón,la tallo lentamente con su codo dejando que la imagen se viera con sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver el rostro de Hiro que se acercaba al de Riley.

 _-¿Estas segura que quieres?-se escucho la voz del chico._

 _-Si no te detengas-respondió una voz algo ronca y adormilada,pero se notaba que era la de su querida niña._

Las mejillas de peliazul se encendieron de sobremanera al ver que lo siguiente solo eran imágenes borrosas y ruidos extraños,pero sabia de que se parecer era lo que explicaban en _"la charla"_ que les contaron en la escuela y le trajo varios malos recuerdos que sabia que seria mejor removerlos de su mente,pero sentía que serian útiles en situaciones como que los adolecentes ya no eran tan inocentes.

¿Porque Riley y Hiro estarían haciendo eso?  
¿Se habrán cuidado?Al parecer no.¿Las demás emociones sabrán sobre eso? ¿Porqué nadie lo comentó? Quizá no lo decían por vergüenza,pero a esta punto,es necesario decir eso. Según los manuales ese tal amor,no tenia limites había situaciones en que el cuerpo reaccionaba solo y no necesitaba la ayuda de las demás emociones para ser manejada,funcionaba por su cuenta y los recuerdos relacionadoa simplemente aparecían en el cuartel general sin explicación,pero no hay que hacer conclusiones tan á Riley solo se siente mal o alguna de sus nuevas combinaciones de comida no le hizo no puede estar...

-E-mbarazada-murmuro con sorpresa-¡Hay que despertarla!-corrio al monitor y busco entre el tablero del monitor el botón para despertarla,pero la chica se le adelanto al despertarse de golpe y correr al bañ sufriendo la primera etapa: _Las náuseas._

-¿Porque tanto alboroto?-bostezo Disgusto.

-Despertaste a Riley a media noche-fruncio el ceño Temor tallandose levemente la mejilla.

-No es media noche,en 2 horas saldra el sol-respondio Alegria sin chiste.  
.-.

La chica estaba desahogándose en el inodoro mientras sujetaba fuertemente su és de varios minutos se detuvo,se dejo caer en el suelo,ya era las tercera vez que vomitaba en el día. ¿Acaso la comida china en casa de Hiro le hizo mal?No entendía ni lo mas mínimo que sucedía en su cuerpo ¿Porque las nauseas? ¿Porque los bochornos a mediados de Febrero? ¡¿Porque su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas hinchado?!

Miro el calendario de su habitación y contó con sus dedos los días. Lo miro dudosa por unos suponía que seria por estas semanas.¿Acaso tenia un retraso? Debería checarse,pero ¿Donde? Debería llamar a pobre debe estar mas que cansado por todo su trabajo en el laboratorio.

¿Deberia decírselo a sus padres? Tampoco es buena idea,se preocuparian de mas y de seguro la internarían en el hospital mas cercano.

Si quería un diagnóstico rápido tendría que ir a la farmacia. Había una cerca de la casa,pero tenia que puso rápidamente sus jeans,se coloco una chaqueta gris arriba de la camisa de su pijama y se amarro sus converse algo de dinero de su bolso antes de bajar sigilosamente las escaleras tratando de no despertar a medio vecindario y salir de la casa corriendo por las lúgubres calles de San Fransokyo.

Después de varios minutos caminando y divisando las calles,encontró la abierta,la verdad no parecía una farmacia,ni siquiera tenia un logo con el nombre del era un pequeño establecimiento que vendía medicamentos modernos y remedios orientales.

Se interno al lugar como si nada e inmediatamente fue atendida por una pelinegra de rostro redondo y labios hinchados que no paraban de mascar chicle.

-¿Riley?-comento la joven sorprendida.

-¡Gogo!...digo ¿Leiko?-respondió sorprendida-¿Desde cuando trabajas aqui?

-Es un trabajo familiar,si no estoy aqui o en el dedico a vigilar la ciudad como los otros seis-susurro con tono misterioso en la ultima oración- Y bien ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bien...eh...y-o...no lo se-jugo con sus dedos.

-Veamos ¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Eh,No.

-¿Nauseas?

-Un poco.

-¿Cólicos? ¿Algún atraso?

-Bueno si, una respuesta rápida.

La mirada de Gogo se sorprendió un poco ante los síntomas solo asintió,tomo la primera caja que estaba hasta enfrente y la puso frente su mirada de Riley se abrió de sobremanera era una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Es encerio? No podemos recurrir alguna pastilla o quizá una droga.

-Lo siento cariño,si quieres un respuesta rápida esta es la mas conveniente-encojio los hombros sin chiste,dándole a entender que no tenia opción.

-Bien,lo haré-suspiro resignada.

-Hay un baño ahí-le señalo la entrada trasera.

-.-

-¿¡Que es eso?!-exclamo furia mientras veia la imagen de la caja desde la pantalla.

-Alegria no entendemos nada-comento Disgusto con esa actitud tan...¿engreida?

-Riley esta emba-influyo Tristeza,pero fue callada por la mano de la peliazul en su boca.

-Shhh...¿Como lo sabes?-le susurro con nerviosismo.

-Mhmmm...-parloteo con la mano en la boca.

-Oh,lo siento-se disculpo retirado la mano.

-Te escuche hablar hace unos minutos.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-No,solo que hablas muy fuerte y me despertaste.

-Yo no hablo fuerte-la miro indignada.

-Si,lo haces-hablaron los demas en unísono.

Rodo la mirada resoplando.

-Olvidemos eso-intervino-No se muy bien como decirles. ¿Alguno de ustedes no se ha sentido que actua en la mente de Riley mas de lo normal?

-¿A que re refieres?-pregunto la peliverde.

-¿Quiza nos va dejar en segundo plano?-Tristeza susurro mientras sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Disgusto.

-Sabia que esto pasaria-murmuro tristeza a punto de llorar.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que en la adolescencia no siempre la alegria es la respuesta!-exclamo Furia _-la verdad era la primera vez que reaccionaba algo tranquilo-._

-Lo se,Lo se-repitio trantando de calmarlos-¡No se alarmen!

El cuartel era una ola de emociones y los principales participantes eran Disgusto y Furia,ya que son los que se quejaban mas.  
Pero la discusión se detuvo en seco cuando escucharon el leve sonido de un sollozo y voltearon a ver a Tristeza que inmediatamente se alejo del tablero asustada.

-Tristeza ¿Que hiciste?-se acerco Alegria con y la miro con seriedad.

-Dio positivo-respondio la emoción desviando la vista-Ella aun no esta lista para esto.

Su rosto se deprimio y miro cabizbaja.

-Alegria ¡Explicación ahora!-intervino Disgusto mientras los demas asistían.

-Bien...-suspiro resignada-Riley esta...esperando un bebe.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritaron petrificados.

-Tiene explicación-corrio y tomo la esfera rosa para proyectarla.

Las emociones miraron aterrados la proyecció simplemente volteó la vista soltando un leve " _Ew_ " mientras que Furia trataba de no gritar alguna groseria o estallar en llamas y Temor pues el ya se había vista de Tristeza era tapada por las manos de Alegria que tambien traia los ojos cerrados y trataba de buscar el botón que dejara de proyectar aquel vergonzoso recuerdo.

-Ahi esta la explicación-menciono algo avergonzada.

-¡Voy pegarle a ese chico en donde no!-grito Furia.

.-.

Riley salio del baño con la prueba en la mano sin parar de la esperaba afuera y al momento de verla se preocupo.

-¿Salio positivo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

La rubia simplemente asintio sin parar de llorar.

-Ven aqui-se acerco a la joven y la abrazo fuertemente mientras esta lloraba cada vez mas-Tranquila,Tranquila.

¿Cómo se lo explicaria a mama y papá? ¿Cómo se lo explicaria a Hiro?

-No se que hacer-murmuro aferrandose a la mujer.

-.-

-¡¿Ahora que haremos?!-grito Temor agitando sus manos. -¡No estamos listos para estos! ¡No sabemos como cuidar un bebe!

-Y no quiero estar involucrada en el cambio de pañal-Disgusto rodó los ojos con asco-Asi que no cuenten conmigo.

-¡Son una molestia,no dejan dormir!-admitió Furia.

-Y son muy llorenes y...y...-antes que Tristeza pudiera continuar comenzo a llorar dramaticamente y se tiro al suelo boca abajo.

-Oh vamos chicos-rodo la cabeza Alegria-No es para tanto podremos lograrlo ¿Verdad Temor?-volteo a ver al chico que se habia desmayado por segunda vez-Ok calmate-se dijo asi misma tratando de que no la sacaran de quisio-¡Oigan silencio!-grito espantando a todos.

Todos se detuvieron y se miraron entre si con sierto miedo de ver a Alegria de ese modo.

-Lo lamento,pero no tienen remedio-ladeo la cabeza cansada-Sabemos que no estamos preparados para lo que viene y que no somos el mejor ejemplo para una madre...o un padre-miro a Furia y Temor-pero tenemos a Hiro,el nunca abandonaria Riley hasta el mismo lo dijo ¿No?-les mostro el recuerdo que se habia vuelto en uno de los centrales-No estamos solos también tenemos a mamá y papá.Y como le dije a tristeza _"Todo problema tiene solución si buscas lo divertido"._ Quiza nos tardaremos en encontrarlo,pero lo lo hacemos.

Las emociones se voltearon a ver y asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa _-incluso tristeza sonrio-._

-Muy bien aparte: nos volveremos mas sensibles y mostraremos nuestro lado blando. ¡No me miren asi,todos tienen uno! Incluso tu furia-lo señalo y el solo rodo la vista-¡Ahora un abrazo de grupo!-jalo a todos-¡Unete furia,como en los viejos tiempos!-lo acerco mas a ella.

Todos suspiraron frsutrados Alegria podia llegar a ser muy empalagosa,pero nada la detenia ser ella.

-.-

Riley tendria mucho que contar al llegar a casa y Hiro no se queda atras,pero al menos esta vez no hora de que comenzara a leer libros o ver para ser era la mejor madre del mundo,ni siquiera sabia cómo ser madre,pero para eso estaba su madre y la tia de Hiro - _si es que ella no lo abandonaba cuando le cuente que el tiene que ver con lo que esta creciendo dentro de ella y le esta causando muchos problemas-._

 _"_ _ **Sabia que solo esto era el inicio"...**_ _._

* * *

 **Lo de las esferas rosas es algo que yo pues deduje (lo analize porque en la mente de la mama se podran ver que habia muchas de esa,asi que supongo que podrian considerarse como recuerdos amorosos ¿De algún modo?).Solo fue algo que agregue para darle sentido a la historia en el mundo de las como quieran UvU.**

 **Me siento algo tonta apresurando las cosas cuando la película solo lleva una semana desde su estreno,pero esta idea no me dejaba de rondar por la cabeza y sabia que si no la escribia no iba a que aqui tengo mucho que decir pues me desquite mucho en la introducción ^^ que supongo que es todo.**

 **-Gracias por leer~**

 ****Si les gusta esta historia la continuare,si no,pues la eliminare y todo,pero espero que les haya gustado de todos modos**.**

 **Bye~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno** **v** **olví con este capítulo, lo escribi por gusto y placer a la escritura asi que disfrutenlo...**

 **Y lo siento...se me acabaron las imagenes (no hay muchas de este shipping...normalmente la gente se volvio Tiiro,Vanhiro o Hirogo).**

 **-** _ **Empiecen a leer...**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

La lluvia caía sobre los vidrios empañados de la ventana del cuarto de la niñ era una niña,una niña que estaba a punto de enfrentar algo que creia que no le sucedería hasta los 20 años.

Era demasiado joven incluso aun recordaba el primer beso que recibió _-que la verdad la tomo por sorpresa-_ entre los pasillos de su ía sin entender como pudo llegar tan lejos con ese tal Hiro Hamada,si el chico americano de rasgos japones que se volvió mundialmente famoso por sus logros en el mundo de la robótica.  
El adolescente de 16 años que ya se había graduado de la universidad y básicamente tenia la vida que varios otros adultos siguen luchando por tener y el en un abrir y de ojos estaba en la cima del quería arruinarle la vida con el simple hecho de que formaba parte de lo que crecía dentro de ella.

Embarazada a los 15 años...que dicha.¿Cómo se lo explicaría ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Y si la abandonaba? Podría arreglársela sola,sus padres la apoyaban al 100% ,pero se sentiría se había encariñado con el a tal punto que dejo que pasaran a la siguiente etapa con tan solo 1 año de relación.

Se asusto de sobremanera al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de un auto cerrándose de golpe.

.-.

-¡Gracias por dejarme Tia Cass!-exclamo Hiro a la mujer que conducia.

-Si pasa algo llamame cariño ¿ok?-comento antes de cerrar el vidrio del auto y partir dejandolo solo a la mitad de la calle.

Cerro el paraguas que portaba hace unos segundos y lo dejo en la entrada de la el timbre dos veces y ser inmediatamente atendido por la mamá de Riley.

La mujer inmediatamente le sonrio como si no ocultara.

-Buenas tardes Señora Anderson-hablo Hiro con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Esta Riley? Me llamo,dijo que tenia algo importante que-

-Si,lo se-interrumpio sin borrar su sonrisa-Riley esta arriba,puedes pasar-le abrio paso para que pudiera subir las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias-el chico las subio a paso lenta.

La mamá de Riley solia ser mas estar cansada por el tabajo.

.-.

Llego a la habitación y la abrio sin rubia al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta inmediatamente se abrazo asi misma mas fuerte ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-¿Riley? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? -pregunto caminando lentamente hacia ella.

La rubia no respondio nada aferrandose mas a sus rodillas.

-Bebé no me dejes asi-se agacho a su lado para tomar delicadamente sus manos obliagandola a dejar de hacer esa posición-¿Te duele algo?-ladeo la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

La escucho sollozar en lo pelinegro la miro preocupado y levanto su mentó ojos estaban rojizos y en sus mejillas resbalaban las lagrimas,sonrio tiernamente antes de acercarse a su rostro y besar su niña sonrio levemente al repentino acto de cariño,deslizó con su dedo el flequillo que tapaba su frente.

-Vamos Riley,dime lo que te pasa-se levanto de la cama para verla mejor.

-Bueno...me he sentido rara estos que fui a la farmacia y yo...pues... ¡Hiro estoy embarazada!-lo grito tan fuerte que hasta sus papás lo escucharon.

.-.

-¿Acaba de-

-Si lo dijo...-suspiro la castaña recargando su mano en la mesa.

El hombre simplemente miro la escena de un lado al otro algo asustado y volvio a dirigir la mirada a su peiodico.

.-.

-¿¡Que tu que?!-exclamo el pelinegro mas que sorprendido-Pero nos protegimos ¿No?

La rubia no dijo nada,solo guardo silencio con la mirada perdida.

-Hiro yo...-su habla se corto siendo remplazada por lágrimas que salian de sus ojos-...Lo siento.

Hiro no respondio nada simplemente miraba el suelo.

-¡Y se que estoy embarazada,porque ya me hice 3 pruebas y en todas salio positivo! ¡Trate de agitarla para ver si se removia,pero no es una varita mágica!-las lagrimas de Riley se hacian mas intensas con cada palabra que decia-¿Hiro?-lo miro en seco.

El no dijo nada y solo se agacho a su altura,para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Tranquila...yo te apoyo-murmuro recargandose en su hombro aferrandose a su espalda.

-¿Encerio?-se separo de el limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su sueter-Crei que me odiarias o me pedirias que-

-¡Escucha!-el pelinegro le sonrio ampliamente tomando sus hombros-Lo unico que importa eres tu y nuestro bebé.

Riley sonrio ampliamente ante las palabras de Hiro y volver a abrazar tomandolo del cuello.

-Te quiero-susurro en voz baja,pero lo suficiente como para que el lo escuchara.

-Yo también-sonrio en lo bajo plantando un beso en su frente.

Se volvieron a separar para quedar ambos sentados en la cama mirando el techo donde habia una gran gotera.

-Lamentó hacerte dejar la robótica por un tiempo-comento Riley con la mirada perdida en el techo,pero su tono sonaba triste.

-No hiciste nada malo,al menos tuviste al bebé en una temporada buena para he tenido proyectos nuevos y dudó que el gobierno me haga encargos-comento sin chiste riendo levemente haciendo que la chica lo mirará de reojo algo asustada,analizando en que momento Hiro tenia contactos con el gobierno-Pero lo que mas me preocupa eres tú-se separo un poco de la pared-¿Qué pasara con tus estudios? Estas a medio semestre de preparatoria.

-No te preocupes,estare en un año sabático y volvere después que el bebé nazca,pero tendre que estar tomando clases en linea por un tiempo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto el joven tocando su estómago.

-Creo que esperar a que crezca y cuidar de el-respondió Riley encojiendo los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

El peliengro sonrió y abrazo del hombro a Riley mientras ella acurracaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-.-

Disgusto sonrió levemente soltando un suspiro satisfecho al ver en lo que la situación se habia convertido.

-Hey conozco esa sonrisa-Alegria golpeo con el codo su brazo-Estas también te gusta Hiro.

-Yo sigo creyendo que es un zoquete-comento Furia despegando la vista de su periodico plasmado de cosas negativas.

-Pienso que es una gran persona-rodo la mirada con un leve sonrojo-Es todo.

-Ow~,pero si ibas tan bien-rodo los ojos-Bueno estas demostrando tu lado creo que es mejor que pares- la alejo del monitor donde estaba moviendo los botones y la hizo llorar las veces anteriores.

-Lo siento, creo voy a dormir-comento dando algunos pasos tirandose boca abajo al suelo.

La peliazul sonrio al ver que todo lo que habia parecer Hiro lo entendio,pero aun tenia que inspeccionar en los recuerdos a largo plazo. ¿En que momento Hiro tenía alianzas con el gobierno?

* * *

 **Supuestamente todas las emociones deben estar enamorado de la misma persona en todos los sentidos,por eso la eligen como pareja,pero aqui aún hay problemas.**

 **-** _ **Gracias por su atención,nos leemos pronto...**_

 _ **Bye~**_


End file.
